fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria
Aria is a S-Class mage belonging to Phantom Lord Guild, as well as an Element 4, four of the strongest members in said guild. His element is a variant of air called Void. He is a very sorrowful person, talking nothing but despair and constantly crying due to this. Most of the time he is blindfolded, as keeping his eyes closed/covered keeps his power in check. He was stated to be the most powerful of the Element 4. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc After Phantom Lord declares war on Fairy Tail Guild by damaging their guild and then hurting the Shadow Gear team, Fairy Tail responds with an attack on their own on Phantom's base. As the others battle with the lower members, Makarov proceeds ahead to battle the guild's leader Jose Porla. However Jose sets a trap for Makarov by distracting him with a hologram of himself while Aria sneaks behind him and hits him with an attack that drains his Magic and knocks him out to the lower levels. As Phantom Lord attacks the Fairy Tail guild house, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman (who are inside the guild) proceed to split up and find the Phantom Lord guild's power source. Natsu runs into Aria and tries to fight him but is no match for him. Just as Aria is about to drain Natsu's Magic, Erza Scarlet shows up and saves Natsu before taking over the fight. Sensing this, Aria removes his blindfold and attacks Erza in full force. However Erza slashes her way through his attack and hits him dead on, beating him and commenting that Makarov could never lose to the likes of him. Near the end of the arc after Makarov recovers and defeats Jose with Fairy Law, Aria tries to attack him again from behind. However, Makarov knocks him out with a stretched punch, this time without even looking, telling him to take Jose away and never to threaten Fairy Tail again. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: Aria is the most powerful member of Element 4 and a powerful combatant. *'Metsu:' Aria hits his target with energy and completely saps their Magic from them. The Magic then hangs in the air before it dissipates. The damage is based enemy's Magical Power, and if the target of this attack has immense Magic Power, they suffer immense damage. Aria suprise attacked Makarov with this spell and was able to bring him to the brink of death. *'Zetsu:' Aria fires multiple dark purple void blasts at his opponent. Those blasts then explode spontaneously around the target. *'Zero:' An attack that draws the void out of its targets. Aria stated that this particular spell was the airspace of death. *'Teleport:' Using this spell, Aria becomes intangible, and is able to move invisibly through the airspace. He is able to activate it quickly enough to dodge a suprise attack by Erza Scarlet with ease. Appearances in Other Media Aria is a playable character in Fairy Tai's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Trivia *Aria is Italian for air. *Gajeel finds him creepy, probably due to his despair. Major Battles *Makarov vs. Aria *Natsu Dragneel vs. Aria *Erza Scarlet vs. Aria References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Needs Help